1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device that facilitates the removal and replacement of gas oven burner igniter electrodes.
2. Description of Related Art
There are several problems with the installation, removal, replacement, and servicing of conventional gas oven igniter electrodes. A first problem is debris which makes it difficult to remove the igniter electrode. The problem is associated with prior art systems that use an igniter electrode mounted to a burner plate which is then mounted to an oven with hex screws. The hex screw keyholes accumulate dirt and various other debris from the oven. Clogged hex or Allen keyholes are hard to clean. The clogged key holes also make removal, replacement and servicing of an igniter electrode an inconvenient, unpleasant, and time-consuming chore for maintenance personnel.
A second problem relating to rusting is also common. Baking ovens produce substantial amounts of steam based on the foodstuffs being baked. Steam from the baking process rusts the screws holding the igniter electrodes in the oven. Rusted screws make it difficult, if not nearly impossible, to remove the igniter electrodes. The problem usually requires a disproportionate amount of time and effort to remedy in relation to the cost of the part being replaced.
A third problem is that special tools are required to change igniter electrodes. Each oven manufacturer has it's own method of attaching igniter electrodes. Some manufactures use inch pattern hex screws, others use metric hex screws, while still others use various and sundry screws or other fasteners to affix the burner plates to the ovens. Maintenance personnel require a large number of tools in order to perform what should be a simple operation.
One approach to solving the above problems is by using a retaining clip affixed to a sleeve that secures the igniter. U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,224 discloses a system that requires the use of special igniters of a specific diameter and length and having a rimmed characteristic. Only those igniters having this exacting criteria may be used because they are the only ones that will fit in the sleeve. Further, the method requires the use of both hands, one to hold the igniter electrode and the other to lift the clip to remove the igniter electrode. Complex igniter electrode designs require manufacturing changes that reduce the economic benefit recovered from saved maintenance costs by using this prior art system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,034 describes an adjustable bracket assembly that can be employed to hold an igniter electrode in position in a variety of different configurations. The device includes a flat metal stamping having a web with distal apertures bearing upstanding peripheral flanges about each aperture, and two pairs of bendable tabs. The device requires removing the entire burner assembly before removing the igniter electrode. Once the entire assembly is removed maintenance personnel must then use a special tool to remove the snap ring that holds the igniter in place. After the snap ring is detached the igniter can be extracted. An apparatus requiring the removal of the entire burner assembly is not a solution to minimizing the labor needed to replace an igniter electrode.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,345 discloses the use of another type of igniter electrode holder for securing an igniter electrode with respect to a gas flame burner. An apparatus that must be completely disassembled to gain access to the burner significantly increases the cost of maintaining the unit. The apparatus requires the burner head assembly to be removed in order to gain access to the igniter electrode. The prior art apparatus was to be used only with special igniter electrodes that have an "L"-shaped form. Similarly, as in other cited prior art devices, no provision is made for easily removing of the igniter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,671 describes the use of a snap in ring to hold the igniter electrode in position. The removal of an igniter electrode from this device requires the use of special tools as well as both hands. Snap rings are not suited to the baking environment because they are prone to rusting. A rusted snap ring can be almost as difficult to remove as a rusted threaded fastener. The problem of convenient, easy installation and removal of igniter electrodes is not solved by this invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,857 discloses the use of dimples in a sleeve to hold the igniter electrode in position. Only special electrodes which can fit inside the sleeve dimensions and having a special rim feature may be used. The dimensions of the sleeve and the dimples do not allow for flexibility in choosing electrodes. Complex igniter electrodes require manufacturing changes that reduce the economic benefit recovered from saved maintenance costs by using this prior art system. The electrodes once secured require significant force to remove. An apparatus that requires the use of significant force does not lend itself to ease of removal.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,881,363 discloses another type of igniter prior art electrode. According to this design the igniter electrode has a ball fixture mounted in the center of the electrode body.
The burner assembly includes a ball socket receiver integrated into it to receive the igniter electrode. The alternative prior art approach requires the redesign of the igniter electrode and a complex structure incorporated into the burner assembly. Complex structures are not suited for all applications and defeat the economic advantages of standardization.
Of possible general relevance to the invention are U.S. Pat. Nos. 5112,218; 5,160,255; 5,160256; 2,806,518; and 3,352,346. U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,218 is representative of the above cited patents. Employing spring clips is another approach to solving the problem of holding an igniter electrode in place. The spring clip is positioned so that the mounting flange is captive inside the burner housing. For any system or method to be effective, the ease of removal of the igniter electrode is crucial. The designs listed do not allow for ease of accessibility, in the above construction the entire burner must be disassembled.
A practical solution to the problem of installing and removing various standard types of igniter electrodes single handedly without special tools is not found in the prior art.